1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching circuit including a switching device having a nitride semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, high-frequency devices, high voltage power devices, and the like include electric field effect transistors each including a nitride semiconductor layer having a layered structure of gallium nitride (GaN) and aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) or the like (hereinafter, referred to as nitride FETs). Various types of integrated circuits have been proposed using nitride FETs each including a gate electrode which is provided on a nitride semiconductor layer and forms a Schottky barrier junction (hereinafter, referred to as a nitride-based Schottky gate FETs), nitride-based FETs having an MIS structure in which a gate electrode is provided on the nitride semiconductor layer with an insulating film interposed therebetween (hereinafter, referred to as a nitride-based MIS gate FETs), and the like.
In order to draw out the excellent operation characteristics of a nitride-based FET, it is necessary to sufficiently examine the configuration of a driver to drive the nitride-based FET. For example, nitride-based Schottky gate FETs have a problem of an increase in power consumption due to gate current flowing while the FETs are on. Nitride-based MIS gate nitride FETs have large gate capacities and require large gate current for high-speed operation. Accordingly, drivers capable of solving such problems are desired.